


danganronpa oneshots

by poncho_monokuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poncho_monokuma/pseuds/poncho_monokuma





	danganronpa oneshots

To start off I am NOT doing Korekiyo at all and Byakuya tho it depends on the story other than those two I'll do anyone. (I won't do Korekiyo because he makes me very uncomfortable and for Byakuya I don't think he would feel any romantic attraction to anyone and unless you specifically say he does show some signs of him liking someone then ye I will do it no problem👌)

No lemon requests

No spoilers in the v3 ones(past the third chapter if you are doing an in game one because I haven't finished v3 yet. I know I should finish it but school is hard)

PLEASE request a specific gender and pronouns you want in the story if you don't chose any specific I will automatically change it to Gendernutral(other than goodbye despair it will be female and your cottage will me on the girls side)

If you request a non-binary or a Gendernutral reader for goodbye despair please say what side you want the cottage to be on(girls/guys)


End file.
